


Alien Invasion

by hey_nonny_nonny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Invasion, Aliens, Drabble and a Half, Horror, Other, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_nonny_nonny/pseuds/hey_nonny_nonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst part isn't being trapped in place with multiple tentacles wrapped iron-tight around each wrist and ankle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "tentacles, humiliation" at FFA.

The worst part isn't being trapped in place with multiple tentacles wrapped iron-tight around each wrist and ankle.

It isn't the quiet pinging of her buttons in the dirt as they fly off the front of her now-gaping blouse, or even the slow downward slide of her underwear beneath her hiked-up skirt.

It's the bright light shining through her eyelids as she's spot-lit by the ship hovering above the forest – hovering silently enough that she can hear its crew all around her, hissing and clicking, as they watch her be stripped naked piece by piece and touch mapped inch by inch.

Then at last two long flexible tentacles slither in between her legs, probing at her and searching for give; and when one pushes up into each of her holes no matter how iron-tight she tries to clench herself against the invasion, she has a brand new definition of worst.


End file.
